herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noriko Sonozaki
Noriko Sonozaki (Japanese: 園崎法子, Romanized: Sonozaki Noriko) is a central character in the Kiznaiver anime and manga series. She is a beautiful, cold, and mysterious girl who brings the seven kiznaivers together (the exception being Hisomu, whom she instructed the other six to find on their own). She is voiced in Japanese by Hibiku Yamamura and in English by Natasha Strickey. Appearance Noriko is an outstandingly beautiful girl. She has pale skin, silver eyes and long, light blue hair, with a braid along the crown. She wears her school uniform, but it is different from the other girls. It consists of a streamline blazer and skirt accented with blue. Both her petticoat and the long-sleeved blouse she wears under her blazer appear to have ruffles. She wears common black school shoes and thigh-high white socks. In place of what appears to be her school's standard necktie is a pale blue bow. She wears a diamond imprint around her neck, much like a choker necklace. She appears to be about 165 cm. However, she is mostly seen wearing her uniform shoes, which would add about three centimeters to her height. It is shown at the end of episode 8 and throughout episode 9, that Noriko has a Kiznaiver scar on the back of her neck, which had previously been covered up by a choker. Personality For the most part, Noriko displays very little emotion. Her words are hard and firm towards the Kiznaivers, believing that they can achieve world peace, but she fails to show common traits of humanity herself. Her beautiful intimidating appearance and her rare signs of emotions are similar to Katsuhira, but during Katsuhira's childhood flashbacks, it is shown that Noriko did smile a lot back when she was a child. More than anything, the Kiznaiver experiment seems to be her one and only goal. She stated to Mutsumi Urushibara that she wouldn't let the experiment fail no matter what, and speaks quite harshly towards the Mayor when he explains that they are losing their funding. Also, she doesn't seem to know as much about the Kiznaivers as she had previously implied, admitting that she named the Kiznaivers after the Seven Deadly Sins, but none of them actually live up to their given name. Interestingly, Noriko had told Katsuhira, before he became a Kiznaiver, that everyone in the world wants to connect with someone else. Noriko herself seems to be part of this philosophy, as she wants to find herself within Katsuhira. She possesses a little bit of curiosity about Katsuhira's feelings, as seen in episode 9 when she asks him if he likes her and how long he thinks about her each day. However, beyond this, true displays of emotion from Noriko have yet to be seen. In episode 10, it is revealed that her lack of emotions is because of a nullifying medicine that she takes regularly to lessen the pain from all nineteen test subjects that she inadvertently endures from the first Kiznaiver experiment. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female